


"You find him sexy too Nikolaj? "

by Heresvivi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Crush, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, I Ship It, It only takes an invitation, Maybe they will, Mutual Lust, RPF, Sexy potential, What-If, secret lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresvivi/pseuds/Heresvivi
Summary: While recording the audio commentary for season 2 of Game of Thrones  Michelle Fairley and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau flirt mercilessly with each other.   Next chapter . . . Nik teases Michelle about Catelyn Stark being attracted to Jaime Lannister.
Relationships: Michelle Fairley/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Kudos: 5





	"You find him sexy too Nikolaj? "

They both laugh hysterically. The man that Arya wants to kill Tywin Lannister proclaims that he can kill someone within a minute of hearing a name.

"How long does it take for you to kill someone after you have their name?" Arya inquires.

" A minute ". He replies. 

" A minute ” repeats Nikolaj perfectly imitating the actor in the scene. 

He and Michelle explode with laughter. 

“He’s got incredible eyes. He’s extremely sexy.” Michelle purrs, her voice deep and husky. 

“Yes. He is.” Agrees Nikolaj without thinking about it. 

“What’s his name? Joc? Jake? Jacques.”

”Oh you do Nikolaj? Do you? You find him sexy, too? “. Michelle teases Nikolaj. The innuendo seemingly lost on him.

Michelle's raspy laugh rips through the air. 

Nikolaj thinks Michelle's laugh is one of the sexiest sounds he has ever heard. It's raw and primal. An unsolicited thought crops up in his mind. Michelle having an orgasm. The same rich sound emanating from her only deeper and darker. 

Nikolaj gulps. He wants to hear that laugh again. 

"What's his name? Joc? Jake? Jacques? Jax?" Nikolaj sputters. 

"Jake. No. . . Jarkaar? . . . Jockwin? Jaxisis?" Michelle struggles to remember the character's name. 

"That's why I asked you Michelle! I wanted you to pronounce it. I don't know how. How to say it. . . . . joc, joc, joc, joc, JOC, JOC, JOC, ....JAC, JAC, ..."

Nikolaj rapidly repeats the name Joc/Jac over and over as he humorously makes fun of his inability to pronounce it correctly. 

Finally the name comes to Michelle. Jaq'uen.

" Jakewin. Jacq'uen." Michelle's smokey voice declares. And to Nikolaj's delight she laughs some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the dvd commentary from season 2 GOT with Michelle and Nikolaj. They have the best chemistry.


End file.
